


Chibi!

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Amuse, Palette - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Crushes, Fights, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot Collection, Self-Indulgent, Tenderness
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21606115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Varie storie con protagonisti gli Amuse (e un Ryon!) da bambini.
Relationships: Hirama Soichi/Totani Kimito, Kaku Kento/Uehara Takuya, Kamiki Ryuunosuke/Yoshizawa Ryou, Miura Haruma/Satoh Takeru, Miura Ryousuke/Watanabe Shu, Mizuta Kouki/Sakurada Doori





	Chibi!

**~ Taisetsu na Present ~**

Kento odiava le feste di compleanno.

Non gli piacevano, non ne vedeva l’utilità.

E, in particolar modo, odiava la _propria_ festa di compleanno. Non capiva perché dovesse passare il suo tempo con i propri compagni d’asilo. Ci passava già tutti i giorni con loro, e molti li trovava anche incredibilmente irritanti.

Non potevano semplicemente portargli i regali e tornarsene a casa propria?

Ma la madre non aveva voluto sentire ragioni, e adesso Kento era seduto in un angolo, mangiucchiando delle patatine e guardandosi intorno.

A quanto sembrava, si potevano divertire benissimo anche senza di lui. Tanto meglio.

Cominciava a credere di poter passare tutto il resto del pomeriggio in santa pace, ma non aveva fatto i conti con la sua croce personale.

“Kenpi, Kenpi?” si sentì chiamare, e fece una smorfia nel riconoscere la voce di Haruma.

“Che vuoi?” domandò, sgarbato, mentre il più piccolo non dava mostra di aver notato l’ostilità.

“Kenpi, andiamo fuori in giardino a giocare? È una bella giornata, e potremmo giocare con il tuo pallone da calcio nuovo. Posso stare in squadra con te?”

L’altro lo fissò quasi disgustato, scuotendo la testa.

“Non mi va di giocare a pallone. E poi anche quando non vorrei stare in squadra con te, non sei affatto bravo.” gli comunicò, incrociando le braccia sul petto.

“E allora?” Haruma scrollò le spalle. “Non importa essere bravi, io mi diverto tanto a giocare a palla.”

“Takeru non vorrà mai giocarci. E anche se fosse finirebbe col farsi male, e poi scoppierebbe a piangere come una femminuccia. All’asilo fa sempre così, e io non ne ho voglia. È il giorno del mio compleanno e decido io, ecco!”

Vide Haruma assumere un’espressione corrucciata, ma non se ne curò. Temette che il bambino stesse per ribattere, e che avesse intenzione di prenderlo per sfinimento fino a che non gli avesse detto di sì, ragion per cui fu ben felice di avere un diversivo.

“Kenpi?” lo chiamò una voce più pacata, e lui si voltò con un mezzo sorriso, ignorando del tutto il fatto che con lui ci fosse ancora Haruma.

Takuya stava di fronte a lui, rosso in volto e con un foglio accuratamente ripiegato fra le mani; dondolava il peso da un piede all’altro, a disagio.

“Cosa c’è, Takkun?” gli domandò, sensibilmente più gentile di quanto non fosse stato con Haruma.

“Io... ecco, volevo darti il mio regalo di compleanno.” gli porse il foglio, azzardando un sorriso. “Tanti auguri, Kenpi.”

Kento ricambiò facilmente il sorriso, mutando espressione solo quando si voltò di nuovo in direzione di Haruma, sbuffando.

“Adesso arrivo, promesso. Vai in giardino e comincia a giocare con gli altri.” gli ordinò.

“Ma Kenpi, posso anche aspettare se vuo...”

“Va’ via!” gli intimò il più grande, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia; finalmente Haruma parve cogliere il messaggio, e si diresse verso Takeru e gli altri, trascinandoli fuori in giardino insieme al pallone.

Rimasto solo in salotto con Takuya, Kento si rigirò più volte il foglio fra le mani prima di aprirlo.

“È un disegno.” spiegò Takuya, sottolineando l’ovvio. “Quello sono io, e quello sei tu.” disse ancora, indicando sul foglio.

“Oh.” mormorò Kento. “È bellissimo, Takkun. Davvero. Hai... hai i capelli lunghi nel disegno.” gli fece notare, chinando il capo da una parte.

Takuya annuì con convinzione, apparentemente emozionato.

“Sì. Ho una parrucca addosso. La mamma me ne ha comprata una nuova l’altro giorno. È bionda, e ha i capelli biondi e i riccioli. La prossima volta che vieni a giocare a casa mia se vuoi te la posso fare vedere.” propose, mordicchiandosi il labbro inferiore, tornando improvvisamente a sentirsi a disagio.

Ma Kento gli sorrise ancora e fece cenno di sì con la testa, altrettanto emozionato ed altrettanto a disagio.

“Certo che voglio vederla. Takkun è sempre molto carino quando indossa le sue parrucche.” dichiarò in modo quasi solenne, rimanendo interdetto quanto il più piccolo gli si avvicinò, scoccandogli un veloce bacio sulla guancia.

“Grazie, Kenpi.” mormorò. “Andiamo fuori anche noi a giocare?” gli disse poi, come se niente fosse, prendendolo per la mano e trascinandolo fuori in giardino.

“Allora Kenpi, visto che è il tuo compleanno puoi scegliere tu le squadre. Avevo pensato che...” iniziò a dire Haruma quando li ebbero raggiunti, ma Takuya lo interruppe.

“Kenpi, posso stare in squadra con te? Anche se non sono molto bravo.”

“Certo.” rispose il più grande, senza nemmeno pensarci. “Certo, non ti preoccupare. Puoi stare in squadra con me, ci penso io a fare goal.”

“Ma avevi appena detto...” protestò Haruma, meritandosi un colpo dal festeggiato prima di poter concludere la frase.

“Tu sei nella squadra avversaria con Take-chan. È il mio compleanno e decido io, no?” gli disse, sornione.

Non che bastasse questo perché Haruma lo lasciasse in pace o perché si offendesse, ma in quel momento non gli importava più di tanto.

Era il suo compleanno, e avrebbe voluto poter decidere lui come festeggiarlo.

Potevano benissimo lasciargli i suoi regali e tornare a casa loro, per lui non faceva la minima differenza.

Beh, tranne Takuya, forse.

Sì, decise. Takuya poteva restare insieme a lui quanto voleva.

**~ Monster no Musuko ~**

“Haru! Haru!”

Il bambino corse per tutto il giardino, trattenendo a stento le lacrime.

“Okaa-chan!” disse alla madre di Haruma, entrando dalla porta sul retro. “Okaa-chan, Haru non si è ancora svegliato?”

“No, Take-chan, Haru è ancora sul divano a dormire. Cos’è successo? Sono sicura che...” gli disse la donna, senza che tuttavia il piccolo la stesse a sentire.

Si fiondò nella stanza accanto, saltando sul divano e scuotendo Haruma, ancora addormentato.

“Haru! Haru, svegliati!” lo implorò, mordendosi un labbro.

“Take-chan.” bofonchiò il più grande, strofinandosi gli occhi. “Come mai sei già sveglio?”

“Mi sono svegliato prima di te perché non avevo più sonno, e allora la tua mamma mi ha detto che potevo giocare in giardino mentre aspettavo l’ora della merenda. Però è successa una cosa terribile, Haru, devi venire a vedere! Devi salvarmi!”

Takeru si era messo nuovamente in piedi adesso, e attendeva poco pazientemente che anche l’altro si alzasse, ancora intontito dal sonno.

Lo tirò per la manica, portandolo in giardino nel punto esatto dove prima era impegnato a giocare, puntando il dito verso la macchinina giocattolo che giaceva lì abbandonata.

“Guarda!” gli disse.

“È la mia macchinina rossa. La preferita di Take-chan.” rispose Haruma alquanto confuso, ma al contempo fiero di essersi ricordato quel dettaglio.

Takeru sbuffò, spazientito.

“Sì, ci stavo giocando io. Però poi sono stato attaccato da un mostro, Haru!” spiegò, sentendosi di nuovo pericolosamente vicino alle lacrime.

“Take, non ci sono mostri in giardino. Il mio papà ci controlla sempre molto bene, tutte le sere quando torna a casa.” gli fece notare, come se fosse logico.

“Invece ti dico di sì.” il più piccolo parve stizzito, e fece un timoroso passo in avanti, indicando la macchinina da più vicino. “Guarda. È ancora là sopra. Haru, devi fare qualcosa, mi devi proteggere!” gli intimò, tornando indietro e nascondendosi dietro Haruma, stringendogli la maglietta fra le mani.

Haruma cominciava a farsi intimorito, ma la voglia di mostrarsi coraggioso di fronte a Takeru ebbe la meglio, e si avvicinò al giocattolo.

Quando vide il mostro di cui parlava il bambino, scoppiò a ridere.

“Take-chan! Ma quello non è un mostro, è soltanto un bruco!” gli disse, inginocchiandosi sul prato e prendendo istintivamente in mano l’animaletto.

“Che schifo! Non lo toccare, vuole sicuramente mangiarci, prima con me ci ha provato!” urlò il più piccolo dei due, indietreggiando ancora.

Haruma sospirò, posando nuovamente il bruco sulla macchinina e avvicinandosi a Takeru, cercando di apparire tranquillo.

“Non ci vuole mangiare. Guarda, hai visto come sta tranquillo sulla macchinina? Secondo me piace anche a lui. Anzi, forse gli sei simpatico e vuole giocare insieme a te. Che cosa ne pensi?”

Takeru storse il naso, ancora non del tutto convinto.

“Penso che è brutto. È verde e striscia, non mi piace.”

“È solo perché è un bruco. Magari anche lui pensa che noi siamo brutti, perché camminiamo su due gambe e siamo troppo grandi. No?” provò a spiegargli, ma l’altro non sembrava ancora volergliela dare vinta.

“Però...” mormorò, avvicinandosi di un passo, titubante. “Però ci stavo giocando io con la macchinina. Non è stato molto gentile.”

Haruma ridacchiò, prendendolo per la mano e facendolo avvicinare ancora.

“Magari non sapeva come chiederlo e basta. È solo un bruco, non può parlare.”

Takeru si inginocchiò sull’erba, prendendo la macchinina e osservando l’animaletto, ancora leggermente spaventato.

“Puoi giocare se vuoi.” gli disse, a voce alta. “Però ti devo prendere un’altra macchinina, con questa ci sto giocando io.” spiegò, con tono di voce il più autoritario possibile.

Corse verso casa, tornando con un’altra delle macchinine di Haruma e poggiandola accanto a quella rossa, prima di spostare il bruco sulla seconda, con aria ancora lievemente infastidita.

Haruma dal canto suo, era rimasto in disparte ad osservarlo, sorridendo.

“Posso giocare anche io con voi?” gli chiese dopo qualche minuto, sedendosi sull’erba di fianco a loro.

Takeru lo scrutò attentamente, come se avesse dimenticato che si trovasse lì con loro, poi prese nuovamente il bruco in una mano e lo portò vicino all’orecchio, rimanendo in attesa; dopo guardò ancora il più grande, sorridendo.

“Il Signor Bruco ha detto che per lui va bene se giochi insieme a noi. Ha detto che gli sei simpatico.” dichiarò, spostandosi per fare spazio ad Haruma, poi tornando ad ignorarlo in favore dell’animaletto.

Stavano ancora giocando, quando la madre di Haruma uscì fuori in giardino, dicendo loro che la merenda era pronta; Haruma aiutò Takeru a rimettersi in piedi, guardando poi il bambino titubare.

“Cosa c’è Take? Non hai fame? Credo che la mia mamma abbia preparato i tuoi biscotti preferiti.”

“No, non è questo, è che...” si chinò, prendendo la macchinina con ancora sopra il bruco. “Non possiamo lasciare il Signor Bruco, no? E se poi si allontana? Se poi incontra altri bambini che pensano che sia un mostro?” si morse il labbro, guardando Haruma con aria seria.

Quest’ultimo fece lo sforzo di non scoppiare a ridere, e alla fine scrollò le spalle.

“Forse possiamo portarlo a fare merenda con noi, cosa ne pensi?” propose, conciliante.

Takeru portò nuovamente le mani all’orecchio, e dopo qualche secondo sorrise al più grande.

“Il Signor Bruco ha detto che i biscotti al cioccolato sono anche i suoi biscotti preferiti!” annunciò allegro, poi prese la mano del più grande e lo trascinò verso casa.

“Adesso che l’abbiamo trovato e gli vogliamo bene dobbiamo prenderci cura di lui, Haru. Forse non ha più la sua mamma, oppure sarebbe venuta a cercarlo oggi, no? Forse potrei essere io la sua nuova mamma. Che ne pensi Haru? Haru vuole essere il suo papà?”

Haruma si fermò, scrutando il bambino con un’espressione indecifrabile per pochi secondi, ma alla fine annuì con convinzione.

“Sì. Certo che voglio essere il suo papà, Take.”

L’altro lo fissò emozionato, saltellando sul posto prima di fare uno scatto verso la porta, diretto verso la madre di Haruma.

“Okaa-chan, okaa-chan! Guarda, lui è il Signor Bruco! Ora Haru è il suo papà, e io sono la sua mamma! Sei contenta, okaa-chan?”

Takeru non seppe spiegarsi perché la donna fosse scoppiata a ridere, ma non gli importava più di tanto.

Era proprio fiero della sua nuova famiglia.

**~ Hitori no Tomodachi ~**

A Kimito non piaceva molto l’asilo.

La sua mamma e il suo papà gli avevano spiegato che doveva andarci, perché loro due dovevano andare a lavoro e per farsi degli amichetti, ma a lui la cosa continuava a non andare troppo a genio.

Non voleva farsi degli amichetti, non gli piacevano gli altri bambini. Lo prendevano in giro e basta, e non volevano mai giocare con lui, non come la sua mamma e il suo papà.

Insomma, era proprio triste ogni mattina quando i genitori lo lasciavano ai cancelli insieme alla maestra.

Quel giorno c’era il sole però, e lui era un po’ più contento del solito. Era andato a sedersi nel recinto con la sabbia, gli altri l’avevano lasciato in pace e lui si stava divertendo a usare le formine che gli aveva dato la maestra.

Non era proprio come quando lui e il suo papà giocavano insieme, però poteva farselo andare bene.

Stava proprio guardando le formine, scegliendo quale usare dopo, quando alzò lo sguardo su di una figura che gli si era appena avvicinata.

Guardò sospettoso il bambino, poi gli diede le spalle senza dirgli una parola.

Era Soichi, si erano presentati il primo giorno.

A Kimito piaceva Soichi, perché non lo prendeva mai in giro ed era sempre gentile con tutti, però adesso non gli piaceva il modo in cui lo stava guardando.

Se avesse cominciato a prenderlo in giro anche lui allora sarebbe scoppiato a piangere, e gli altri bambini gli avrebbero detto che era una femminuccia, e lui non sarebbe mai più voluto tornare in quel posto.

Era meglio ignorare l’altro, sì.

Ma Soichi a quanto pareva non aveva intenzione di lasciarsi ignorare; fece il giro, tornando di fronte a lui e sorridendogli, andando poi a sederglisi accanto.

“Posso giocare insieme a te?” gli domandò, prendendo una delle formine.

“Perché?” ribatté Kimito, sospettoso, smettendo di giocare con la sabbia e guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Come perché?” ripeté Soichi, spalancando gli occhi, confuso.

“Nessuno vuole mai giocare con me. Gli altri bambini mi dicono sempre che sono strano e mi prendono in giro. Perché tu vuoi giocare con me?”

Kimito si morse un labbro, imbarazzato, mentre l’altro scrollava le spalle.

“A me non sembri strano, mi sembri un bambino normale. Anzi, ti trovo molto carino.” precisò, e fu il suo turno di arrossire.

Il più piccolo prese improvvisamente a dondolare in avanti, a disagio.

“Davvero pensi che sia carino?” mormorò, poi parve cambiare idea ed incrociò le braccia sul petto, fissando gli altri bambini che si rincorrevano per il cortile. “Secondo me vuoi solo prendermi in giro e farmi credere di voler giocare con me quando non è vero. Non ti credo.” dichiarò.

Soichi parve esserci rimasto male, e gli si avvicinò ancora.

“Per favore. Ti prometto che non ti prenderò in giro. E poi ti trovo davvero carino, e...” scrollò le spalle, sedendosi poco lontano da lui sulla sabbia. “A me piace tanto giocare con la sabbia. Per cui starò qui a giocare per conto mio, se tu non vuoi giocare con me.” gli disse, voltandogli le spalle e cominciando ad ammonticchiare la sabbia.

Kimito era chiaramente combattuto, e resistette ancora pochi minuti a giocare da solo prima di dirigersi verso il più grande, mettendoglisi accanto come se niente fosse.

“Anche a me piace molto giocare con la sabbia.” comunicò. “A casa mia non abbiamo un recinto come questo, e allora papà mi lascia giocare con la terra. Una volta lo volevo seppellire tutto sotto la terra, ma poi è arrivata la mia mamma e ci ha sgridati perché avevamo sporcato tutto.” raccontò, sporgendosi poi verso Soichi e sistemandogli il cumulo di sabbia. “Così viene meglio la formina.” gli spiegò con fare esperto.

Soichi gli sorrise apertamente, contento, e Kimito pensò ancora una volta che il bambino era davvero carino.

“Pensi che potrei giocare anch’io con la terra insieme a te se venissi a casa tua?” domandò, speranzoso.

Il più piccolo rimase interdetto per qualche secondo, ma alla fine annuì.

“Certo che sì. Però dobbiamo fare attenzione, perché se la mia mamma ci vede sgriderà anche noi. E poi dirà a papà che è tutta colpa sua.” ridacchiò. “Vuoi venire davvero a giocare con me a casa mia?”

Soichi annuì con convinzione, inginocchiandosi sulla sabbia e voltandosi verso di lui.

“Sì, certo. Te l’ho detto e non ti stavo prendendo in giro. Io ti trovo davvero carino.”

“Anche io ti trovo carino.” mormorò Kimito, arrossendo. “Possiamo giocare insieme adesso, allora? Posso farti vedere come mettere insieme tutte le formine. E poi possiamo prendere tutte quelle con gli animali e fare uno zoo. E forse” si morse un labbro, emozionato. “Forse potrei ricoprirti di sabbia. Sembra divertente, non credo che la maestra si arrabbierebbe come la mia mamma.”

Soichi sorrise, annuendo ancora.

“Per me va bene. Se ti rende felice allora puoi ricoprirmi tutto di sabbia.” esclamò, sporgendosi in avanti e posandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Kimito spalancò gli occhi di fronte a quel gesto, ma fece finta di niente e riprese di nuovo a sistemare le formine.

“Sai, se loro dicono che io sono un bambino strano, allora tu che vuoi giocare con me devi essere ancora più strano.” gli fece notare, e contro ogni previsione Soichi scoppiò a ridere.

“Non importa. Kimi-chan ha detto di trovarmi carino, non mi importa di quello che pensano tutti gli altri.”

Kimito sorrise, compiaciuto, e trovò il coraggio di dargli anche lui un bacio sulla guancia.

“Forse domani possiamo giocare di nuovo insieme.” propose.

“Certo. E anche il giorno dopo. Io voglio giocare tutti i giorni con te.”

“E poi devi venire a casa mia, devi dirlo alla tua mamma e io lo dico alla mia. E poi dico al mio papà che giocheremo con la terra. Forse vorrà giocare con noi.” continuò a fare progetti, allineando gli animali e passando le formine al suo nuovo amico.

Forse la sua mamma e il suo papà avevano ragione, l’asilo non era poi così male.

E lui era sicuro che il giorno dopo sarebbe stato proprio contento di andarci, per poter giocare con So-chan.

Forse gli avrebbe persino permesso di seppellirlo nella terra quando fosse andato a casa sua.

Sperava solo che la sua mamma non lo scoprisse; sarebbe stato il loro piccolo segreto.

Sorrise, di nuovo.

Era felice; e a So-chan andava bene qualsiasi cosa rendesse felice Kimi-chan.

**~ Osama dare da? ~**

Doori si aggirava per la stanza con espressione depressa già da diversi minuti ormai.

Non era molto contento. Anzi, era proprio arrabbiato, e non c’era nessuno che lo capisse.

Si sedette su di una sedia, accanto a Kouki, incrociando le braccia sul petto e sbuffando sonoramente, sperando che così il più grande non potesse ignorarlo.

“Ciao Do-chan.” gli disse infatti questo, più allegro e meno preoccupato per i suoi drammi di quanto Doori stesso avrebbe sperato.

Sospirò, platealmente, mordendosi un labbro.

“Ciao Kou-chan.” rispose, mogio, e a quel punto Kouki si decise ad alzare la testa dal foglio sul quale stava disegnando.

“Sei triste?” domandò, chinando il capo da un lato.

Doori quasi rimpianse di aver cercato comprensione da lui, che probabilmente non era mai stato triste nemmeno per un giorno della sua vita.

“Sì. Sono molto, molto triste. Non penso che mi riprenderò mai più.” sottolineò, tragico.

Kouki parve riflettere per un attimo sull’informazione appena ricevuta, poi gli sorrise apertamente.

“Io sto facendo un disegno. Siamo tu ed io. Forse quando l’avrò finito te lo posso regalare, così ti sentirai meglio!” propose, fiero della propria idea.

Doori tuttavia non parve apprezzare.

“Sì, grazie. Ma forse dovresti prima chiedermi cos’è che mi rende così triste, non credi?” suggerì, esasperato.

Fu il turno di Kouki di sospirare, troppo abituato alle tragedie messe in scena dal più piccolo per esserne davvero preoccupato.

“Cos’è che ti ha reso così triste, Do-chan?” cantilenò, mettendo da parte il proprio disegno, immaginando che il più piccolo si sarebbe offeso se non gli avesse prestato tutta l’attenzione necessaria.

“Takkun!” esclamò, ansioso di dirlo a qualcuno. “È stato quello scemo di Takkun. Non è più il mio migliore amico!”

“Sono certo che qualsiasi cosa abbia fatto non intendesse davvero...”

“Sì invece! Sta sempre con Kento adesso, dice in giro che è il suo fidanzato. E a me non piace Kento. È scemo, maltratta tutti gli altri bambini ed è cattivo. Non può prendersi Takkun, Takkun è mio!” concluse, mordendosi un labbro, corrucciato.

Kouki si sforzò di non sorridere, certo che altrimenti il più piccolo avrebbe reagito.

Da quel che ricordava, i suoi morsi facevano davvero male.

“Doori” iniziò, cercando di mantenere un tono pacato. “Takkun è una persona, non può essere tuo. E se vuole essere il fidanzato di Kenpi tu dovresti essere contento per lui, no? È sempre tuo amico, non è che ti ha sostituito.”

“Non capisci proprio niente tu!” ribatté Doori, alzandosi di scatto dalla sedia. “Stamattina è arrivato insieme a lui, e adesso è sull’altalena che si fa spingere da lui! Di solito è Takkun che spinge me sull’altalena! Io lo rivoglio, è mio!” ribadì, questa volta poco teatrale e sinceramente vicino alle lacrime.

Kouki sospirò ancora, alzandosi a sua volta e battendogli una mano sulla spalla, come per consolarlo.

“Se vuoi posso spingerti io sull’altalena.” propose.

Doori parve riflettere sull’offerta, e poi annuì.

“Sì. Avevo proprio voglia di andare sull’altalena, ma non c’era nessuno che mi spingesse. Ci ha provato Soichi, ma poi non si è spostato e l’altalena l’ha fatto cadere. E Kimito ha detto che era colpa mia se si era fatto male. Non mi capisce nessuno, Kou-chan.” si lamentò, poi il suo viso si illuminò, come se avesse appena avuto un’idea geniale. “Potremmo andare nell’altalena accanto a quella di Takkun e fargli vedere che mi stai spingendo. E poi potremmo fare finta che tu sia il mio nuovo fidanzato! Sono certo che sarà gelosissimo, tu sei molto più carino e più simpatico di Kento. Che cosa ne pensi, Kou-chan?”

Kouki gli sorrise, annuendo.

Mentre si dirigevano verso il cortile lasciò scivolare una mano verso la sua, prendendola casualmente, cosa alla quale Doori sembrò non fare nemmeno troppo caso.

Quando arrivarono alle altalene, Doori guardò Takuya quasi con disprezzo, mentre l’altro si limitò a sorridergli e a salutarlo con la mano; Kouki dubitava che il bambino fosse stato messo al corrente del litigio.

Doori andò a sedersi sull’altalena accanto alla sua, e Kouki iniziò pigramente a spingerlo, mentre il bambino lanciava delle occhiate malevole di fianco a sé.

“Sai.” disse rivolto a Takuya dopo qualche minuto. “Kouki è il mio nuovo fidanzato.”

“Non è vero.” rispose con tranquillità il bambino. “Do-chan, la tua mamma lo dice sempre che non dovresti dire le bugie.”

“Sì che è vero! Kouki, diglielo anche tu che è vero, diglielo!” gli urlò contro, e il più grande scrollò le spalle. Era indeciso, a dire la verità, fra il mentire a Takuya e il compiacere Doori, ma per fortuna fu tirato fuori dai guai.

“Doori, te l’ho detto anche questa mattina. Tu sei sempre il mio migliore amico. Kenpi non vuole prendere il tuo posto, vero Kenpi?” domandò dolcemente al più grande, il quale in tutta risposta fece una smorfia.

“Certo che no. Non mi interessa proprio niente di prendere il posto di quello là.”

Doori stava per ribattere, ma lo sguardo di Takuya parve essere sufficiente a farlo desistere, e Kouki quasi invidiò il bambino per essere in grado di parlare con Doori senza dovergli necessariamente dare ragione.

“Allora più tardi giochi insieme a me? Dobbiamo finire di fare il puzzle che abbiamo iniziato ieri. E lui non può venire.” ordinò, indicando Kento con un cenno del capo.

Takuya sospirò teatralmente, annuendo.

“Certo che più tardi giochiamo insieme. Era ovvio.” sottolineò, guardandolo come se il più piccolo fosse senza speranza.

Doori annuì, corrugando la fronte.

“Allora... era davvero una bugia. Kouki non è il mio fidanzato, l’ho detto solo per farti ingelosire.”

Takuya stava per rispondere qualcosa, ma Kouki non gli diede il tempo di farlo; smise di spingere l’altalena e l’aggirò, mettendosi di fronte a Doori.

“Sì, invece.” gli disse. “Hai detto che sono carino e sono simpatico. Quindi posso essere il tuo fidanzato, no?”

Doori spalancò gli occhi, confuso dalla piega presa dagli eventi. Kento e Takuya ridacchiarono, ma parve non accorgersene nemmeno.

Si alzò dall’altalena, avvicinandosi al più grande, dubbioso.

“Però devi fare tutto quello che ti dico io. E devi giocare con me quando te lo chiedo. E devi volermi proprio molto, molto bene.”

Kouki sorrise, alzando le spalle.

“Quello lo faccio già.” gli fece notare, scompigliandogli i capelli.

“Allora va bene. Puoi essere il mio nuovo fidanzato.” acconsentì, arrossendo leggermente e poi voltandosi di nuovo verso Takuya. “Hai visto che non era una bugia?” gli disse, compiaciuto, prima di prendere Kouki per la mano. “Mi sono stancato di stare sull’altalena, torniamo dentro. Puoi finire quel disegno che volevi regalarmi, e poi possiamo giocare con le costruzioni. Poi puoi leggermi una storia e farmi le coccole.” elencò, altezzoso.

Kouki si lasciò trascinare di nuovo verso l’interno dell’asilo.

Non gli importava di dover seguire gli ordini del più piccolo; l’importante era non fargli rendere conto che, alla fine, la meglio in tutta quella situazione l’aveva avuta lui.

**~ Shitto wa Kudaranai desu ~**

Quando gli altri bambini lo sentivano parlare e lo prendevano in giro, la sua mamma gli diceva sempre di non starli a sentire, perché lui doveva essere fiero di parlare in modo diverso, di essere speciale.

Ryo tuttavia non era mai stato troppo convinto della sua teoria, e per quanto lo riguardava se doveva venire sempre preso in giro, essere speciali era una bella scocciatura.

Anche Ryunosuke lo prendeva in giro, di tanto in tanto; però a Ryo non importava molto che lo facesse lui, ormai ci aveva fatto l’abitudine.

Gli faceva il verso, però poi rideva e gli dava un bacio sulla guancia, cosa che a Ryo faceva sempre molto piacere. E poi, trovava che Ryu fosse davvero carino quando rideva.

Quel pomeriggio però sentiva che non si sarebbe divertito con lui come al solito. Ryunosuke aveva chiesto alla sua mamma se potesse invitare degli amici a casa a giocare, e Ryo era stato davvero contento di andare a casa sua, fino a che non aveva scoperto chi altri aveva invitato.

Takeru non era uno di quei bambini che lo prendevano in giro, uno di quelli cattivi che lo facevano sempre piangere, però a Ryo non piaceva lo stesso.

Ryu ne parlava sempre. Gli piaceva Takeru, Ryo ormai l’aveva capito, e ogni volta che ci pensava si sentiva davvero molto triste.

Quel pomeriggio quindi, quando era arrivato, si era subito messo in disparte, giocando con delle costruzioni mentre gli altri due facevano lo stesso poco lontani. Li sentiva parlare, discutere su cosa avrebbero dovuto costruire, ma Ryo non aveva voglia di partecipare alla discussione. Non che i due gliel’avessero chiesto, comunque.

Dopo un po’ di tempo cominciò a sentirsi stanco di quella situazione, e si alzò in piedi, incrociando le braccia sul petto. Ryunosuke e Takeru lo fissarono, confusi.

“Cosa c’è Ryo-chan? Ti senti male?” gli domandò Takeru, sinceramente preoccupato.

“È da quando sei arrivato che stai in silenzio? Qual è il problema? Take-chan lo sa come parli, ma lui è gentile. Non ti prende in giro.” gli fece presente Ryunosuke, con tono leggermente colpevole. “E non ti prenderò in giro nemmeno io, promesso.” aggiunse, come se da parte sua fosse una grande concessione.

“Non è questo il problema. Io... io...” si morse un labbro. “Io voglio andare a casa mia!” esclamò alla fine, cominciando poi a piangere.

Mentre i due ancora lo fissavano si mise a correre, scappando nell’altra stanza. Li sentì parlottare indistintamente, ma non fu molto contento quando vide che a seguirlo fu Takeru.

“Ryo-chan?” lo chiamò, perplesso. “Abbiamo fatto qualcosa che non va?”

“No.” rispose bruscamente il più piccolo, fra le lacrime. “Non avete fatto niente. Voglio solo andarmene a casa. Non avete bisogno di me, no? Ryu-chan di sicuro no. A lui va benissimo se ci sei tu e basta.” disse, imbronciato.

S’infastidì ancora di più quando Takeru scoppiò a ridere, e gli voltò le spalle, per non fargli vedere che stava continuando a piangere.

“Ryo-chan, ma che cosa dici? Ryu-chan non fa che parlare di te quando non ci sei. Dice sempre che si arrabbia molto con tutti i bambini che ti prendono in giro, e che non capisce perché lo facciano visto che lui trova tanto carino il tuo modo di parlare. E che trova tanto carino te.” ridacchiò. “E anche a me sei simpatico. Mi dispiace che non stai giocando con noi, sai? Pensavamo che non ne avessi voglia.” concluse, scrollando le spalle.

“Quindi...” mormorò Ryo, voltandosi e asciugandosi gli occhi con la manica della maglietta. “Non vuoi Ryu tutto per te? Non...” arrossì violentemente, spostando il peso da un piede all’altro. “Non vuoi che sia il tuo fidanzato?”

Ancora una volta Takeru scoppiò a ridere, ma questa volta Ryo non se la prese così tanto.

“Ma Ryo-chan, lo sai che il mio fidanzato è Haru-chan! Fra noi è una cosa molto seria.” spiegò, piuttosto compito. “Ryu-chan è un mio amico, ma è una cosa diversa. E poi te l’ho detto” abbassò la voce. “A lui piaci tu.” mormorò, come confidando un segreto.

Ryo spalancò gli occhi, torcendosi le mani, a disagio ma emozionato.

Rimase qualche secondo ancora a fissare Takeru, prima di decidersi a tornare nella stanza accanto, dove trovò Ryunosuke seduto sul divano, le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un’espressione contrariata in viso.

Sentì Takeru sospirare alle sue spalle.

“Io vado a chiedere alla tua mamma se mi dà un succo di frutta. Ok, Ryu-chan?” comunicò, ma l’altro si limitò a scrollare le spalle, senza rispondergli.

Quando fu uscito dalla stanza, Ryo andò verso il divano, sedendosi accanto a Ryunosuke con aria colpevole.

“Ryu?” lo chiamò, incerto.

“Cosa c’è?”

“Sei arrabbiato?”

Ryunosuke si voltò verso di lui, annuendo vigorosamente.

“Sì che sono arrabbiato! Ti sei messo a piangere, e io non ho fatto niente per farti piangere! Non è giusto! E non hai nemmeno voluto giocare con me e Take-chan! Sei scemo, Ryo-chan, non capisci proprio niente!” esclamò velocemente, tornando poi a buttarsi pesantemente contro lo schienale della poltrona.

Ryo sospirò, annuendo.

“Lo so. Lo so che sono scemo, mi dispiace Ryu-chan. Solo che... io pensavo che ti piacesse di più Takeru di me, e che con me non ci volessi stare, e...”

“Visto? Non capisci proprio un bel niente!” ribadì il più grande. “Take-chan è un mio amico. E io lo trovo divertente e basta. Ma tu sei il mio fidanzato, non è la stessa cosa!”

Ryo spalancò gli occhi, portandosi una mano davanti alla bocca.

“Tu non mi hai mai detto che noi siamo fidanzati.” gli fece notare, guardandolo dritto negli occhi.

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Io ti trovo carino, stiamo sempre insieme, io ti difendo dagli altri... mi era sembrato logico e basta che tu fossi il mio fidanzato, scemo.” spiegò, assumendo poi un’aria più conciliante. “Quindi? Va tutto bene adesso?”

Ryo non parve nemmeno starlo a sentire. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo nel vuoto, l’espressione sognante.

“Sono il fidanzato di Ryu-chan.” disse a voce alta, come se ancora non riuscisse a crederci.

“Sì che sei il fidanzato di Ryu-chan. E adesso...”

“Il fidanzato. Io. Di Ryu-chan.”

“Ryo-chan, smettila di fare lo scemo, oppure...” non ebbe il tempo di concludere la frase che si ritrovò un bacio stampato direttamente sulle labbra, più che abbastanza per zittirlo.

“Grazie Ryu-chan. Sono proprio contento adesso. Ti prometto che non sarò più geloso di te e Take-chan. Adesso possiamo continuare a giocare con le costruzioni? Io voglio fare il castello insieme a voi, è noioso giocare da soli.”

Ryunosuke lo guardò, come intenzionato ad aggiungere qualcosa, ma alla fine si limitò a tacere, andando a sedersi sul tappeto accanto a lui e aspettando insieme che Takeru tornasse.

Ryo continuava a guardarlo di tanto in tanto, sorridendo senza motivo.

A che cosa serviva essere gelosi, in fondo? Avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di essere così fortunato.

Dopotutto, come gli diceva sempre la sua mamma, lui era un bambino proprio speciale.

**~ Kuma-san Okagesamade ~**

“E lui è il mio orsetto. E questo qui è il mio gattino, e questo il mio panda. Oh.” il bambino si interruppe, imbarazzato. “E questa qui è la mia bambola. Ogni tanto i bambini mi dicono che le bambole sono cose da femmina, ma invece non è vero. Io le trovo molto carine, tu non credi, Shu-kun?”

Shu annuì sorridendo, mentre Ryosuke prendeva una bambola da sopra il suo lettino, porgendogliela.

“Hai ragione, non la trovo una cosa da femmine. E la tua bambola è davvero carina. Proprio come Ryon.” dichiarò, senza vergognarsene.

Fu il più piccolo invece ad arrossire, scuotendo la testa.

“No, no. Lei è molto più carina di me. Ieri io e la mamma le abbiamo fatto le treccine. E poi la mamma ha fatto una treccina anche a me, e anche lei ha detto che ero proprio carino. Però lei è la mia mamma, quindi non conta.” disse, scrollando le spalle. “Cosa ti va di fare, Shu-kun? Con che cosa vuoi giocare?” gli domandò, dondolando avanti e indietro, lasciando poi che la sua attenzione venisse catturata da una ciocca di capelli che gli pendeva sul viso.

“Non lo so, qualsiasi cosa ti vada di fare mi va bene. Tu che cosa fai di solito?”

“Ogni tanto prendo quel tavolino laggiù e prendo il tè con la mia bambola e i miei pupazzi. Però non è tè vero, noi non possiamo berlo, siamo solo dei bambini dice la mia mamma.” gli spiegò, con aria seria. “Però non lo so se ti va di giocarci, forse preferisci qualcos’altro. Se vuoi ho anche delle macchinine. Sono abbastanza divertenti.” continuò, poco convinto.

Shu scosse la testa, senza smettere di sorridergli.

“A me va benissimo. Anche alla mia sorellina piace prendere il tè con i suoi pupazzi, e io gioco con lei. Non è un problema.” accettò di buon grado, prendendo il tavolino e delle sedie, aiutando l’altro a disporre tutto così come voleva.

Quando si furono seduti, Ryosuke gli porse una tazzina, sorridendogli.

“Di solito giocano con me la mia mamma e il mio papà. Sono divertenti, però preferisco giocare con Shu-kun.” gli disse, in un impeto di coraggio; poi si rivolse verso i suoi pupazzi, posando una tazza anche davanti a ciascuno di loro. “Ecco, Signor Orso.” disse al pupazzo vicino a lui, indicando poi Shu. “Quello è Shu-kun, Signor Orso. Oggi è venuto a prendere il tè con noi.” tacque per qualche secondo, prima di alzare lo sguardo in direzione del bambino, con un sorriso smagliante. “Dice che gli sembri molto simpatico e che è contento che tu sia venuto a trovarci.”

Shu non batté ciglio, ricordando di aver visto Ryon parlare anche con i pupazzi dell’asilo, e si rivolse all’orsacchiotto, chinando il capo.

“Grazie, Signor Orso. Anche tu mi sembri molto simpatico.”

Ryosuke fece una risatina, fingendo poi di bere dalla tazza e continuando a parlottare con gli animali e con la bambola, inserendo anche Shu nella conversazione, spiegandogli quello che dicevano i vari pupazzi e fingendo poi di versargli altro tè; sembrava divertirsi un mondo, e nonostante tutto anche Shu lo trovava piacevole.

Era proprio carino, Ryon. Anche più di quando era all’asilo, dove invece era sempre troppo imbarazzato per mostrarsi al naturale.

Finito il fantomatico tè, il più piccolo mise di nuovo tutto in ordine, andando poi a sedersi sul pavimento insieme a Shu, il quale aveva preso in mano l’orsetto di peluche, e lo guardava con aria seria.

“Ho una cosa importante da dire al Signor Orso, ti spiace?” disse, rivolgendo poi nuovamente la propria attenzione al pupazzo. “Signor Orso, puoi farmi un favore? Puoi dire a Ryon che oggi mi sono divertito tanto, e che lo trovo il bambino più carino di tutto il mondo?” cantilenò, facendo poi una pausa. “Grazie!”

Porse poi l’orso a Ryon, il quale fremeva, emozionato, ma attese pazientemente di avere di nuovo in mano il pupazzo, portandoselo vicino all’orecchio.

Si morse un labbro, fissando vergognoso il pavimento.

“Il Signor Orso ha detto di dirti che anche Ryon ti trova il bambino più carino di tutto il mondo. Anzi, di tutto l’universo. Sì, il bambino più carino di tutti!” azzardò un sorriso, tornando a guardare Shu. “E vuole sapere se puoi tornare spesso a trovarci, perché si è divertito molto con te. Quando vuoi. Anche tutti i giorni, sì... il Signor Orso ne sarebbe molto felice.” concluse, incassando il collo nelle spalle.

Shu gattonò in avanti, mettendosi più vicino.

“Ryon mi vuole?” domandò dolcemente, sorridendo quando il bambino annuì, smettendo di nuovo di guardarlo. “Allora se Ryon vuole starò insieme a lui per tutta la vita!”

“Per tutta la vita è un sacco di tempo.” mormorò il più piccolo. “Possiamo, Signor Orso? Possiamo stare con Shu-kun per tutta la vita?” gli chiese, speranzoso.

Ancora pochi secondi d’attesa, e poi ridacchiò, felice.

“Il Signor Orso ha detto che per lui va bene. E anche per Ryon va bene, voglio stare per sempre insieme a Shu-kun!” comunicò, gettandogli le braccia al collo.

Shu ricambiò l’abbraccio, accarezzandogli piano la testa.

Menomale, pensò.

Non solo si era divertito, aveva anche detto a Ryon quanto lo trovasse carino e che voleva rimanere con lui per tutta la vita, e lui era stato d’accordo.

Proprio un bel pomeriggio.

Tutto merito del Signor Orso.


End file.
